


Слушать, как течет по венам кровь

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примерно в полдевятого вечера Тиль регулирует освещение в прихожей и застывает в ожидании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушать, как течет по венам кровь

Примерно в полдевятого вечера Тиль регулирует освещение в прихожей и застывает в ожидании. Когда мистер Джонс возвращается со службы, он встречает его: помогает снять пальто, аккуратно перехватывает портфель с документами, берет трость и шляпу и пристраивает их на вешалке.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр.  
— Здравствуй, Тиль, — устало отвечает мистер Джонс, идет в гостиную, устраивается в кресле и закрывает глаза.  
— Плохой день? — заходя следом, интересуется Тиль.  
— Не то слово. — Его лицо искажает страдальческая гримаса. — Сегодня начальник словно с цепи сорвался.  
— Может, выпьете перед ужином?  
— Да, пожалуй, это хорошая идея. Что-нибудь на твой вкус, — не открывая глаз, соглашается мистер Джонс.  
Тиль наклоняется к нему, ослабляет узел галстука и расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Потом прикасается прохладной ладонью к его лбу и считывает параметры самочувствия. Получив результаты, он спешит к мини-бару, разглядывает бутылки, поблескивающие в полумраке, и останавливает свой выбор на джине. Ставит высокий стакан на поднос и бросает горсть льда на дно. Достает початую бутылку и откручивает красную крышечку. Она еле слышно скрипит под пальцами. Тиль заполняет стакан на четверть и льет тоник до верха.  
— Лайм или лимон? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он.  
— Лайм, — после недолгих раздумий решает мистер Джонс. — И не надо соломинку.  
Кислотный зеленый ломтик медленно погружается в бесцветный напиток. Гостиную наполняет запах цитрусов и хвои. Тиль вытирает руки от сока и берет поднос.  
— Спасибо. Ты меня просто спас. — Мистер Джонс хватает стакан и жадно пьет.  
Тиль стоит рядом и смотрит. Его хозяин... Нет, его возлюбленный — прекрасен. Он самый умный, добрый и справедливый. Ему нет дела до общественного мнения. Он поступил так, как посчитал нужным, и спас жизнь андроиду устаревшей модели, когда его списали в утиль, признав негодным для оказания сексуальных услуг. Подарил ему человеческое имя, пустил в свой дом и помог оформить статус гражданина. Расстался со своим любовником, когда тот потребовал избавиться от куска пластика, напичканного электроникой. Если понадобится, Тиль отдаст за него жизнь.  
— Иди сюда, — умиротворенно улыбаясь, говорит мистер Джонс.  
Тиль садится у его ног и кладет голову на колени.  
— Только с тобой мне счастье, — тихо признается мистер Джонс.  
Тиль целует пропахшие табаком пальцы и слушает, как течет по венам кровь.


End file.
